


Je Crains Les Petits Lapins

by flavouredice



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Death References, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavouredice/pseuds/flavouredice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at how easily you kill your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je Crains Les Petits Lapins

It was another typical day for the keyblade wielder – heartless, people that were heart less, the heart filled skies.

He fought the black coloured, yellow eyed bunny-like creatures without so much of a complaint; his muscles stringy and knotty under his flesh. His hair stuck to his forehead in wet, dripping strips, their coarseness irritating his eyes.

_Why do you even bother ?_

He swung his keyblade at another of the black animals, his mind conjuring up the blood lust in their eyes, the red, frothy salvia that drizzled past their snapping teeth, and their menacing jaws.

_It's not real._

Sora flew at the damned beasts and swiftly ended their murderous lives in single, foul swoops.

_Look at how easily you kill my friends._

Sora continued to kill the evil heart-eating creatures and Roxas continued to badger him.

_They're not-_

_I can only hel-_

_You don't unders-_

"Will you just shut up?" Sora bellowed into the sky as he plopped onto the ground under a tree's shade.

_Sora-_

"Shut. Up."

Two laughing kids ran by Sora on a well-worn dirt path, jumping in surprise (but never turning to look back) as Sora yelled at Roxas again.

_But-_

"Quiet."

_Behind-_

"Shut the hell up, Roxas."

The tall grasses swayed in sync and looked like a green ocean; save for some patches that were frozen; each hopping length away from each other.

_Hear-_

"Shut it."

The green ocean stopped rocking back and forth and the sun began to settle down past the rows of trees and buildings alike.

_Sora._

Said boy had grown tired of shushing the other and proceeded to ignore Roxas.

_Something's…_

Roxas sounded pleading, but Sora couldn't hear him. His voice had been suddenly snapped from his head. His back throbbed (not quite painfully though, perhaps this is why he did not find anything to be amiss) and his legs jerked, out of control, as a darker shadow covered Sora and a dim, glazed look came about in his eyes.

Later that day, Sora could be found walking from his friend Riku's house. His keyblade tucked away, and a kid with a brilliant imagination would have mentioned how there was a blood lust in his yellow speckled eyes, how a frothy, sanguine coloured salvia dribbled past his canines, and that his jaw muscles protruded under his skin with malignant menace.

And a voice so very far away (but in actuality it was quite close) whispered…

_Look at how easily you kill your friends._


End file.
